


Blue Rope Magnolias

by Fluorine18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nudity, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorine18/pseuds/Fluorine18
Summary: Even the cords...they crisscrossed to make a lovely star pattern over his heart, pale skin outlined in deep blue. Surely the human must have held still to allow that bit of artistry.





	Blue Rope Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341023) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis), [Sealcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat). 



> An illustration inspired by dsudis's original fic

_The human they had chosen to give to him was slim and small--smaller than all the others gathered around the cart. He had pale skin, soft and untouched like one of the mushrooms that grew deep in the caves, away from the light. A great deal of his skin was displayed, as he not only wore no armor, he didn't have even the soft clothes the humans pulling the cart wore. His hair was the color of gold, his eyes the color of the sky, and he was adorned with intricately knotted cords and delicate flowers of white and blue._

_He was looking at the dragon very intently._

_No. He was glaring._

 

**Author's Note:**

> also check my [tumblr](https://fluorine-18.tumblr.com/post/164616224608/even-the-cords-had-not-made-any-abrasions-on-the) for more nsfw fanart


End file.
